


All in The Mind

by TempleOfDepravity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Impregnation, Masturbation, Mind Control, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleOfDepravity/pseuds/TempleOfDepravity
Summary: Blake's been having weird thoughts recently, ever since she picked up that new book of hers she hasn't been able to keep her eyes off a Jaune Arc, and she has no idea why.  Also, when did she even get this book?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 22
Kudos: 88





	All in The Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi! This was supposed to be out for Valentines day BUT I quite literally just got my power back. So I haven't been able to do anything since Sunday.

Jaune was on cloud 9! For once everything was going his way, he was finally making headway in combat class! He was finally starting to feel confidence in himself! And he was finally able to actually go around without people giving him the stink eye, or calling him names to his face. He couldn’t have been doing any better, well he could have, and he was! All of these amazing things had been happening because of his best friend and partner, Pyrrha Nikos. And to make things even better he’d finally summed up the courage to ask the one person who believed in him more than anything; the one person who had risen him from the very bottom to somewhere in the middle, the one person who made his heart thump in his chest by flashing him with the sincerest smiles, out! Yes you heard it here first! He, Jaune Arc, had finally asked his gorgeous, amazing, awesome, stupendous and all around most important person ever out! 

And she’d even said yes! He’d half expected her to decline him because of all the trouble she’d caused him. But she’d been just as ecstatic about the situation as he was, if her slamming her gorgeous plush lips against his meant anything. He’d apparently been the only one surprised amongst their friend group, and well he hadn’t felt great about it. But he’d sworn that he’d make it up to her, and he felt that over the last few weeks of them going out that he had. He’d seen and felt the jealous glares of their schoolmates, but none of that had phased him, he’d been used too much worse by this point. But… but there was always this one unsettling feeling, one he couldn’t get rid of. 

He always felt a pair of eyes on him, ones that looked at him differently than the others. He hadn’t figured out who or where they’d come from yet, and honestly it scared him. But… but it wasn’t as if it was a threatening feeling, while it did send shivers down his spine… it was something else. Something scarier… something in his baser instincts warned him, told him that he was some kind of prey to some kind of predator. He didn’t know what… what kind of monster was looking at him. But he knew that it had to be someone that didn’t have any good intentions towards him. He’d be ready though, he wouldn’t let himself be caught off guard.

  
  


“Mr. Arc vs Mr. Scarlatina, if you both would come up to the stage.” 

Amber eyes glanced towards the… silly blonde… from behind a thick hard covered book, Goodwitch’s combat class had just started and she was already glancing towards… towards him. She didn’t know when it started, didn’t know WHY it started, but Blake had… she’d been staring at Jaune far more than she’d meant to. It had started small, not too long ago… she couldn’t remember how long though. Everytime she thought about it, or every time she’d thought about the why… her brain would kind of just… just stop? She wasn’t sure but she didn't like it. Still she stared, they weren’t long lingering glances, no she wasn’t that obvious, she wasn’t like Pyrrha. No! No no she didn’t think of the blonde dork that way.

He wasn’t her type, she… she liked brooding people… right… right yeah… no. No she didn’t. “You alright Blakey?” 

Yang’s voice had nearly thrown her for a loop, thankfully she’d been able to compose herself and not… not give away anything. “I’m doing fine Yang. Why do you ask?” 

“I dunno, you just seem kind of out of it… is… is it that book?” The obvious implications in Yang’s voice were enough for Blake to give her a glare that told her to shut it. Thankfully, surprisingly even, that had gotten the message across. “Okay okay! I won’t get between you and your smut!” 

“It’s not smut!” She hissed at her partner and friend. It really wasn’t smut… it was erotic literature… about a knight… and an assassin… Why was she reading this? When had she even gotten this book? She couldn’t remember, she couldn’t… couldn’t think straight enough. 

The sound of clanking armor had caught her attention. Once more her eyes peered behind her hard bound barrier, Jaune had entered with his new set of armor. A set that… that had Pyrrha’s emblem on it, mixed together with his own. A spear penetrating his double Arc’s. It had been a new addition, one he’d gotten before they’d even announced they were together, she’d… she’d apparently inspired him enough. She’d been the one to help him enough to get to where he was. Who knew that someone could improve so much in just a year… apparently Pyrrha did. 

And still… Blake didn’t know why that bothered her so much. As the two took center stage, she hardly paid attention towards his opponent. Instead… he gaze lingered onto the… dorky… stupid… cheerful… surprisingly kind… hard working… blonde dork. She stopped herself, her vision going dark and light again as she blinked. ‘Where did that come from?’ 

She’d been losing it… she needed more sleep or something of the likes. Turning back towards the book she continued to read. 

‘And so the assassin came upon the Knight. Her dark blade brought to his throat, she’d finally bested him, finally caught him in a moment of weakness. After all these years she’d finally succeeded in beating her adversary. So what now she asked herself, she could slit his throat… but would she be happy. As she gazed upon him… watched his… his gorgeous sapphire eyes. She thought of something better… a reward just for herself one that she felt was owed to her. “You’re mine now…” Her tone was demanding, “Never!” Was his response, “You have no choice! You’ve lost… and your knight’s honor dictates that the loser gives into the winner…” She watched… he knew she was right. “Fine… do with me what you will…” Oh she was going to do with him what she wanted… so many things that she wanted.’ 

“AND THAT'S THE MATCH! VICTOR MR. ARC!” Her book snapped closed as the loud buzzer rang in her ears causing her to nearly jump off her chair.

When her team gave her strange looks she simply waved them off. Fixing her position she failed to notice a pair of Emerald eyes glancing in her direction. 

Still, even as her embarrassment waived off, she couldn’t help but feel proud of Jaune. He’d come a long way from the bumbling oaf who could barely hold his own. He had a lot to be proud of, and if his absolute look of joy on his face was anything to go off of, she knew that he was rightfully proud of himself. She couldn’t help but imagine how far he’d go… how strong he’d get… how much more ha- ‘WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!” Shaking her head she glanced back to her book. She needed to get her mind out of the gutter. If she concentrated a bit more she was sure that she would forget about this silly situation and everything would move on.

Things did not get better… the longer she held things in the more she noticed how… how much more handsome Jaune had become. Her little glances had changed to something else. She found herself gazing at him, far longer than she had any right too. She found herself losing track of her thoughts, when no one was looking she would watch him. It didn’t matter what he was doing, but she’d watch his every movement. It had gotten so bad that she had the habit of watching him when he was with Pyrrha. She felt envious of the red head… but there was… there was something else there too. Something that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

Still she tried to bury these thoughts, maybe she was just… just attracted to that type? Right! That had to be it… wait she wasn’t attracted to him where did that thought even come from? Right, she wasn’t attracted to him, she couldn’t be. Not his… surprisingly chiseled jawline, or his strong arms, that probably felt really good to be held by; Pyrrha was quite the lucky girl. Gritting her teeth she shut her mouth closed. 

Things came to an annoying boil when their friends had been discussing boys, well the girls had been. Jaune and Ren were off doing their own thing, probably hanging out with Sun and Neptune; apparently they’d been planning some kind of band thing or something like that… it was odd. 

“There are plenty of guys here! So come on! Who would you guys pick?!” Yang had started the conversation, though she quickly snapped at Pyrrha and Nora. “And you guys can’t pick your own boys!” The red headed duo simply stared at her incredulously, like they’d been slapped with some kind of fine that could never be paid off. 

“Well I think that R-” 

“You’re not allowed to pick EITHER of your boys!” Yang quickly interrupted Pyrrha, who gave her a heated glare, Nora was right alongside her. 

“I’m not really interested in any other boys…” 

“Oh come on! There has to be someone else! What about you Nora?” 

“Nope! If it’s not my Renny then it’s Jaune-Jaune! I’m in the same boat as Pyrrha.” There was a missed beat before Weiss picked up the conversation.

“I do not understand you two. I understand Ren, but that doofus too?” 

“Gonna agree with Weiss-cream here.” “Hey!” “You two could do so much better.”

Blake’s ear twitched at what sounded like two incredibly quiet growls. Her amber eyes glanced over to the redheaded duo of JNPR, she felt a lump in her throat when she realized that the two of them were liable to jump Weiss. 

She really shouldn’t have said anything, should have just stayed nice and quiet but… “I think Jaune is fine.” It was then that she felt five pairs of eyes fall on her. 

“Wait what?!” Yang’s boisterous voice nearly popped her eardrums. 

“Yang you’re right next to me, you don’t need to yell.” Grabbing onto one of her more sensitive ears a good stroke.

“Okay sorry but, what?!” 

“I just said that Jaune is fine.” 

“When did you two get close enough for you to think that he’s ‘fine’.” 

Blake couldn’t help but roll her eyes, “I didn’t say he was ‘fine’, I said that he was fine. I feel like you and Weiss aren’t giving him enough credit.” 

“Huh… I suppose Pyrrha better watch out before you try to take her man.” And with that the group burst into a wild mix of guffaws and complaints.

Turning her attention back to the book she missed a pair of eyes glancing her way, however there was no malicious intent in them. 

  
  


She had honestly not known where that had come from, ever since the lunch incident her team had been giving her these weird looks. Yang would constantly make jokes at her expense, saying things like Sun would be hurt if he knew she was cheating on him. 

She’d ignored Yang, her and Sun weren’t a thing, she thought of him as a sweet guy and probably one of the better men around but she just hadn’t wanted a relationship. He was… however good to look at, right she could use that. Slinking out of her bed that night she quietly walked out of the dorm room. Heading towards a secluded spot that she knew no one else ventured to she decided to take care of her pent up nerves.

“Okay… think of Sun… think of Sun.” Closing her eyes, her mind wandered through a simple scenario. 

“Hey Blake! What about me?” 

Her eyes snapped open as she came face to face with said Monkey Faunus. “Su… Sun?!”

“Sup! You were calling for me?!”

“No.. no!” She tried her best to hide the crimson glow on her cheeks, but he was having none of that. 

“Really? Cause it sounded like you were trying to think of me.” There it was that cute cheeky grin of his. She felt her heart thump loudly in her chest as he drew nearer. He’d… he’d never look this good before… the way that the silver light of the moon reflected off his chiseled face. She shivered as his deep ocean blue eyes peered into her soul. “You’re gorgeous Blake.” 

Her ears twitched as his lips pressed against hers, her mind growing foggy as she pressed back. Consumed by a daze she allowed his tongue to invade her mouth, her lips parting as his strong pink muscle pressed forward. She shivered as his large powerful hands looped around her waist pulling her closer. Her body quivered once he’d slipped underneath her thin veiled nightgown. Unable to control herself she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. Lost in ecstasy she let his hands roam lower, his strong calloused fingers gripped her plump posterior, soft gasps escaped her lips as he gave her firm squeezes. 

She mewed as his fingers slipped between her silk panties, his nails digging into her plump nubile flesh. “Mmmnn Suuuun♥~ Prrrrrrrr~” She’d managed out a throat purr as he continued to assault her lips with his own. However, she was hit by confusion as he suddenly stopped, pulling his attention away from her.

“Sun? What are you talking about Blake?!” 

She froze, terrified to open her eyes, “J...Ja...Jaune?” 

“Of course, who else would it be my Kitten~ I thought you were over Sun?” SHe couldn’t move, didn’t dare to look the young man in the eyes. Her throat had grown dry, the thumping in her chest practically drowning out the sounds of the night. “Come on~ I thought we had something.” 

She felt his lips press against hers once more, she… she had to resist. “Wh… what about Pyrrha?”

“What about Pyrrha?” 

And like that, that little resistance broke. Her hands whipped around his neck pulling him close, losing herself to her lust she rammed her tongue down his mouth. His nails clawed at her bountiful booty, plying and scratching at her soft flesh. Her moans echoed through the otherwise quiet night as she spread her legs apart, wrapping them around his waist. She felt his thick… meaty… cock press against her slick and moist sex. Unable to control herself she began to grind against him, “Good girl, you’re a good girl.” 

She felt his lips wrap around her tongue, sucking on her muscle pulling and tugging at it with all his might. She felt her core clench as a heat filled her womb. She… she wanted to breed, her faunus instincts screamed at her. She needed this male’s seed inside of her now! “P...please…”

“Please what Blake?”

“Please… please breed me… breed me master!” She’d never felt so… so in need of being dominated before! It was like all these feelings she’d been holding in were suddenly bursting forward. 

“Good kitty~” She felt his left hand roam upwards, gently scratching behind her ear. She couldn’t help but release a loud earthy purr. 

Lost in her own pleasure she hadn’t even realized that she’d already been stripped. “Beautiful.” She felt her entire body grow crimson, her lithe fit form was bare to him to see. “You’re my gorgeous little kitten. Pay attention to me okay? Only pay attention to my words.” 

She nodded her head, unable to take her amber eyes away from his sapphire orbs. Then she felt it, her moist slit split wide open as something, no… his thing! Pushed its way inside. She hadn’t been a virgin, having… had experience with her old partner, but this sensation this sensation made her feel like she’d never been penetrated before! 

“NYAAN!♥” A loud gasp escaped her throat as she felt his throbbing cock push onwards, she could feel the glands brush past her viscous ridges as her walls began to squeeze and tighten around his pulsing member. 

She felt her body seize as he’d pressed himself all the way to the base. “Good girl… I’m here, just concentrate on my voice.” She nodded against the crook of his neck as she bit down on his flesh. He was so big, and she felt so small compared to him. “Good, I’m going to move.” 

Her body shuddered in anticipation as his large womb crusher slowly moved out of her tight insides. She felt her walls close behind him only to be forced open once he pushed back in. 

He moved slowly, allowing her to grow used to the size of his girth, with slow but long breaths, she was able to grow used to him. “Mmm~ You’re so much better… better than Pyrrha. You’re pussy’s meant for me, I can feel it.” Pride flared in her bosom at the thought of actually being better than Pyrrha at anything. 

Though, she was quickly knocked out of her reverie as she felt him lift her off the ground. Fear took over as her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms pulled her tightly around his shoulders. His pace grew rapid as he began to pump his cock in and out of her. She felt him nearly touch her cervix a few times, a few good thrusts and she felt he could be there! Her pussy welcomed him as he continued to pound her, to split her apart. Her juices flowed freely oozing out of her tight little cunt as he continued his machinations. 

In and out, harder and faster, longer and stronger! He continued to slam inside of her, holding her closer and closer with each passing thrust. She felt her back slam against the cold brick wall, felt him press into her, pinning her in place as his bitch breaker of a cock continued to do its job. She felt her logic and reason flood out of her mind as his thick fuck rod continued to slam in and out. 

“Inside or out, inside or out?!” He gave her the option, she wanted it inside, wanted him to breed her and fill her with his strong thick seed. She wouldn’t take the pill, she could, but she wanted to actually be bred, to give birth to his strong heirs! 

“Breed me! BREED ME! TURN ME INTO YOUR DIRTY LITTLE FAUNUS SLUT!” He listened to her, as she felt him thrust into her one more time. Thick hot globs of sticky goo filled her insides. Her womb hungrily and needily opened and closed, sucking in as much of his baby batter as she could. Her breathing grew sharp as the feeling of being filled with such potent semen threw her over the edge. Her claws dug into the flesh of his back while her teeth sank into the crook of his neck as she did her best to hang onto him. 

Finally she was done, panting heavily and covered in thick musky sweat. She’d been bred, she knew that this batch alone would be enough, she could feel her ovaries going into overdrive. But… but she needed more… “Please… more please…” 

“Of course my kitten~” 

And he continued, throughout the night over and over! There would be no rest for the two of them.

  
  


The next morning Blake woke up alone… passed out with a book in front of her. Her eyes snapped open as she scanned anywhere for her new master… except here wasn’t there. Staring downwards she slipped her fingers between her tight plump lips and realized there was no semen. Her face grew hot with embarrassment as she realized that she’d imagined every bit of it, none of that was real and she’d had the strongest orgasm of her life while imaging that dork… that… handsome… charming… gorgeous dork. 

“Oh no.” Realization hit her like a lead weight, she wanted Jaune Arc to breed her… why… why did she want him to breed her? The more she thought about it the more her mind grew hazy, “It… it doesn’t matter right?” She needed him to breed her, to bend her over and make her moan in ecstasy… that’s all that really mattered. 

“Yawwwwn~” She panicked as someone began to make their way onto the roof. 

‘Who would even be up at this time of the day?! The sun isn’t even out?!’ As a heavy sleeper herself she couldn’t imagine what kind of psychopath would willingly wake up at this time. ‘Oh!’ 

Her thoughts were answered as a familiar bed of blonde hair came into view. “I really have to stop working out so early.” 

‘Working out?’ She watched attentively as Jaune made his way to the outside. ‘I best leave…’ Despite her previous thought she wanted to respect his privacy, that was till he started to actually exercise. 

**THUD**

Turning her attention back to him she found her face burning hot, he’d just stripped off his top and had begun to do simple push-ups. She should definitely leave now, but… but she couldn’t really stop right? Just a peek wouldn’t hurt… it wasn’t like she was interrupting him.

For the next several minutes she continued to watch the young man with great intent as he started with simple prepping exercises to finally practicing simple sword steps. Her enhanced senses allowed her to REALLY watch him. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, her fingers roamed down her taut stomach slipping between her silk panties. 

“Mmmn~” Her fingers began to scower through her plump flesh, digging into her tight hole as she continued to watch him. The more he moved the faster her fingers dug into her tight hot pussy. She could only pray that he didn’t hear the rather loud squelching of her fingers slipping in and out of her quivering hole. 

One finger wasn’t enough, digging two fingers in she continued to plower herself, her juices squelching out of her velvet caverns. Digging her nails into her tight ridges she did her best to scratch that burning desire forming in the pit of her stomach. 

The more she watched more she felt that burning desire grow, her core tightened around her fingers as her womb quivered. She had it far worse than she’d thought, she didn’t just want the boy, she NEEDED HIM. 

She’d planned to ignore it, to ignore the dark disgusting desires forming in her thoughts. She hadn’t wanted to come between him and Pyrrha, the girl had tried so hard to get Jaune’s attention. But now… now she wasn’t sure she cared, she needed him to bend her over, call her his naughty kitten! She needed to be disciplined, to be… to be… to be absolutely broken! 

Her fingers began to pump faster, ravaging her absolutely drenched pussy. Just as he made his way inside she felt her climax hit, her body shook violently as her eyes shut close. “NNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!♥♥♥♥♥!” She hadn’t been able to hold it in, not that she tried! What was quite possibly the most powerful orgasm she’d ever had in her life sent jolts of electricity through her entire body. Her mind grew blank as she could think of nothing else but breeding. 

“I… I need him…” 

Before she blanked out though, a thought hit her, he was probably going to the public showers! Which… which meant that he’d leave his clothes behind. Blake knew it was a disgusting little thought, but she was a faunus… and one of their biggest weaknesses as well as greatest assets were their enhanced senses. She… this apparently ran in her family, she really liked smells, strong powerful odors that filled and corrupted her mind. 

It didn’t take her very long to get to where she needed to be. Thankfully no one else had seemed to be awake yet, and thankfully he’d silently made his way to the public showering room. Though, public wasn’t right… it was split between men and women… and well she’d just slipped over to the males side. 

She didn’t care however; she had a goal, a goal that would not be impeded. Swiftly following the boy of her now found obs-affection, she watched as he disrobed. It was an easy task to hide in the darkness, unseen by the thankfully unperceptive Jaune. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the THING between his legs. That… that was… “Wow…” She couldn’t help but whisper silently.

She was unashamedly in awe of the massive THING between his legs. That wasn’t a penis, it wasn’t even a cock, it was a massive giant FUCK-ROD. 

She was already subconsciously reaching for between her legs, she had to actively stop herself from going any further in fear of what she’d do. When she’d finally come too she’d picked up the scent of what she was looking for. A thick, musty stench was coming from a pile of clothes that he’d carelessly tossed to the side.

She knew she shouldn’t be doing this, knew that she had to stop, but she couldn’t. As swift as a cat she slinked in, rummaging through his garments till she found the specific one she wanted. Her fingers slipped in and out, touching everything she could find. Then… then she came across them… red and gold boxers… they had her symbol on them! The… the sinful desire that erupted in her core couldn’t be stopped anymore.

Grabbing them she made her way out before he even knew she was there. WIthout pause she made her way back to her dorm, no one noticed her… at least that’s what she thought. Thankfully it WAS a Saturday so no one would be up. Dashing into her dorm room she looked for a new pair of clothes… she had to mastrubate, had to really let herself go again now that she had that fresh pair of clothing. But the only safe place now would be in the far away showers, the ones no one used or thought of! She needed to have clothing, needed to have something to put on when she got back!

Grabbing her things she got dressed, before any of her teammates could even stir in their sleep she made her way out. She passed a few people here and there, but no one paid her attention, all too used to the excentracies of her team. However… there was one person, locks of red turned towards her as she blazed passed. 

When Blake made it to the showers, she confirmed that she was really alone. Her patience dwindled as she felt the thin fabric between her fingers, hidden beneath a change of clothing. 

Stripping down she allowed the fabric of her clothing to slip down her lithe body. This was it, this was what she was waiting for. She wasted no time in pressing the red fabric against her nose. His musky tangy scent filled her nose, she felt her thoughts wash away as her body moved on her own. Her fingers roamed low, brushing past her thin tufts of fluff, and slipping between her tight muscular thighs. 

**SQUELCH, SCHLICK SCHLICK**

She was already dripping wet, her excitement having gotten the better of her. “GASPH~ AAAAGN! NNGGGGH!” She continued to slip her fingers between her juicy plump pussy lips. Her needy little hole continued to squirm and quiver at her touch. She needed something bigger, something so much thicker than this! Her body continued to yearn for more even as she continued to assault herself, her fingers violating her tight hole, but it wasn't enough. She wasn’t getting anywhere, she’d already masturbated countless times in the last 24 hours, but it was never enough. She couldn’t stop, but not stopping didn’t do anything. 

“Jaune! Jaune! PLEASE PLEEEEEEEASE!” She needed him! She didn’t care anymore! Hot tears burned her eyes as she continued to press her face into his dirty, used, smelly, fragrant underwear! Her tongue lolled out, taking long motioned licks over the moist blotches. But it wasn’t enough! This second hand desire wasn’t doing anything, she really needed the source! But she couldn’t have it, she couldn’t do anything no matter how hard she wanted to! 

But here she was, doing her best, if only she’d at least grabbed a toy! Something ANYTHING to reach her depths, her fingers weren’t enough. She couldn’t sate these desires, couldn’t scratch that terrible hot and burning itch. Even as her womb winked and quivered, she couldn’t do anything, and it was painful oh how her wombhood ached in yearning!

**SLAP!**

Her thoughts came to a halt, her mind stunned from the sudden smack to her mountainous rear. 

“Oh Blake… you sick… twisted… naughty kitten…” Her ears twitched, as she nearly caved in on herself. The hand around her plump cheeks began to squeeze, sharp nails digging into her alabaster flesh. Pinpricks of pain fluttered through her body and into her mind. “You… adultressing little slut…” She could FEEL the venom in those words, unable to hold herself, her legs buckled as the held only grew stronger. “I take my eyes off of you for just a moment~ And here you are~ Lusting after my man, you’re just a little homewrecker aren’t you~ Couldn’t control your urges huh? Just a little pussy, trying to have her pussy filled~” Those… sharp hurtful words crushed her heart, the sent rough pains through her chest.

Her tears grew warmer as the nails continued to sink into her voluminous flesh. But… but there was something else. “You… well I can’t blame you~ He IS quite the man. Though… he’s far too good for a little harlot like yourself.” These words… they… they had power over her. For all the fear of being caught, for all the fear of HER being the one to find her… they… she felt… she felt a burning lust and desire consume her. “I can’t have a thieving cat run around my man~ Oh… what will happen when I show your team? When I show teh school just how naughty-” **SMACK** “FILTHY-” **SMACK** “SLUTTY!” **SMACK** “Their resident cat is? What would Yang think?! Or Sun?!” Those words were all true! Every last bit of them! The thought terrified her! But… but she was also so very excited…

“Please… please don’t…” 

**SMACK SMACK SMACK**

Blake could feel her ass burn with each powerful slap, Pyrrha’s firm hand continued to bring pain and pleasure to the young feline faunus. She felt her core wink, her thighs slick with her masochistic juices. 

“Give me one reason~” **SMACK** Blake jerked again, “Nnngh♥~” **SmACK** “Why I shouldn’t?!” **SMACK!**

Blake was doing her best to stifle the soft moans threatening to escape her lips. It felt so good, so good to be degraded like this! She… she felt like a… like a… “Nothing but a filthy animal~ That’s all you are Blake.” like that! Oh god just like that! 

“I’l… I’ll do anything! I promise! I’ll never get near him again!” She didn’t want that! She couldn’t be away from him! But… but she couldn’t risk her chances at the school…

“Anything?”

There was a sinister air to her words, one that should have signaled Blake to answer no, “Yes.” 

“Turn around…” 

Blake did as she was commanded, she felt her heart lodge itself in her throat. Pyrrha Nikos, the 4 time Mistral Champion, EVERYONE’S SWEET HEART. Was now standing in front of her, as bare as the day she was born. Her… her amazingly muscular body… strong arms, tight chest, bountiful bust… her awe inspiring abs… and her tight muscular legs all in display. But… but what caught her attention was… was the globs of thick… white… fluid that dripped from… from her tight… juicy… plump pussy. Blake couldn’t help but swallow deeply. 

“Oh~ Of course you’d see that first… do you know what it is?” 

Blake hoped, but she shook her head. “It’s MY boyfriends thick… wonderful… seed.” She paused, a sadistic smile spread across her otherwise pleasant face. “There is just SO much of it~ I’m so very full~” Blake felt a jealous pitch in her stomach as she watched Pyrrha rub her… her bloated belly… how had Blake not noticed that yet. “I’m just… overflowing with his seed right now… but I can’t do that~ Can’t let anyone see me like this… so be a doll won’t you?” 

She felt Pyrrha’s strong hands squeeze her shoulders, she tried to squirm underneath but ended up succumbing to the stronger girls grip. “Get down, now.” This… this wasn’t a question, or a statement… it was an order. And Blake? She… she felt that chill down her spine, her body surged with static as her brain listened on command. She had no resistance… why did she not resist? It was like… like that order was… was commanding her and she could only obey. 

Her gaze drifted to Pyrrha’s legs once more, the spart split herself apart, her fingers slipping between her thighs and spreading her wet mound apart. “Blake~ I want you to eat me out… you get to taste him… that’s what you wanted right?”

Was it? She wasn’t sure anymore… did she want that? She… she didn’t… she didn’t know. “Eat me out Blake.” Once more it was an order, one she couldn’t disobey! She felt her lips press against Pyrrha’s plump pussy, her tongue ran across her moist slick mound. 

She could taste so many flavors, so many scents! Jaune’s thick musky scent was all over the girl! SHe could feel her thoughts wash away as he once more invaded her. Jolts of electricity scattered through her brain, she’d forgotten why she was here, or what she was originally doing. All she knew was that she needed more of that scent, and… and as her tongue began to find trails of that thick creamy filling, she realized that she needed more of that.

“MMmmmn~♥” Py… no her mistress… she liked this, she loved the way that Blake sucked on her little nub. She loved the way that she was being stimulated, as her tongue continued to assault the redhead. And Blake loved the way she tasted, tangy, salty, sour~ Flavors that shouldn’t go well together just POPPED, inside of blakes mouth. The allure was too great and she couldn’t help but savor every moment.

She pressed herself forward, not needing any command. Her tongue ventured deeper and deeper, rubbing around Pyrrha’s plump lips. She couldn’t help but enjoy the sense of being dominated. The way that Pyrrha’s hands gripped onto strands of her obsidian hair, the way that she pulled, and pressed her forward! SHE LOVED IT! She could feel the hearts in her eyes as Pyrrha continued to press her forward.

“NNNNGH! YOU GOOD LITTLE SLUT!♥~ Use that Tongue! GET IN THERE! YOU WANT HIS SEED RIGHT?!” Oh god Blake loved it! SHE LOVED the way that she was being talked down, she continued to savor the flavor, continued to enjoy the aftertaste of sex. She was finally able to really taste Jaune, to REALLY get into it. 

Her tongue penetrated Pyrrha’s tight hole, her ridged cavern squeezed upon Blake’s pink muscle. Blake could feel Pyrrha’s moist fluids drip onto her face as the spartan’s hips began to quiver. “Good girl goooooooo girl!” 

She felt her juices splash onto her face wildy as Pyrrha bucked, a strong orgasm hitting the young woman. “AAAAAAAAAnnnnnGHHH!♥!” Blake couldn’t breath as Pyrrha pulled her closer, forcing her against her pelvis as her strong powerful thighs squeezed her head into place. 

As asphyxiation set in, Pyrrha finally let Blake go allowing her to take deep long breaths. She’d never felt so… so high before! She was on cloud nine, all of her senses were exploding at once, and every bit of her screamed and told her how good of a job she was doing. “You’re a good girl~ A very good girl~” A low purr escaped her throat as Pyrrha’s nails scratched against her ears. 

“You’d make a wonderful present~” 

“Present?” 

“Oh of course~ Wrapped in that cute little black ribbon of yours, Valentine's day is coming up. You’d love to be his little gift, wouldn’t you?”

She would! OH OH she would love it! “Yes… yes I would.” 

She couldn’t help but smile as the gorgeous goddess of a woman in front of her giggled, almost sadistically. Closing her eyes she allowed herself a moment. 

As the fog around Blake’s consciousness faded, she realized that she was once again alone. “I’m… I’m really losing it.” 

Unfortunately for her, she’d failed to hear the snapping of a scroll. 

The next few days had been difficult, thanks to the used underwear she’d grabbed she’d managed to keep her impulses in check. However; she found that the scent was slowly wearing off, which wasn’t too big of a surprise considering how much she’d been using them till now. So to take her mind off of it, she’d taken to reading the second book of the Ninja and Knight series. This time though, there had been an introduction with a Gladiator, a rival of sorts for the female Ninja. Thankfully this proved to be a new addiction, unable to take herself away from the book she’d grown into a strong addiction.

The way that… that the captured female Ninja had been treated by the Gladiator, the way that she’d… she’d offered the Ninja up as a… a pet to the knight? It made her feel things, submissive… animalistic things. Even more than before, there was a gnawing feeling in the back of her head, something pulling her towards Jaune. 

Everything came to a head that evening, when the duo had finished practicing and Jaune had gone inside Blake hadn’t even given it a second thought as to why Pyrrha had stayed behind. 

“Blake you’re there right? I need to talk to you.” 

She flinched, how… how had Pyrrha known?

“Oh Blake, I know you’re there, there’s no need to hide. I can practically smell the pheromones coming off of you. Like a bitch in heat.” 

Blake’s body shuddered at Pyrrha’s unusually cruel words! ‘Where… where did that come from?’ 

“Blake, get down here.” In that instant she lept down, landing on all fours. ‘I didn’t meant to do that! What?!’ 

“Good girl~ come here.” Her amber eyes fell onto Pyrrha’s extended hand. Unable to control herself she lunged forward, placing her feline ears against Pyrrha’s hand. A low earthy pur escaped her throat as Pyrrha began to scratch her like a common house cat. “Good kitty~ You’re my precious little kitty aren’t you?” 

‘No!’ “Uh huh~” Her body, her words, they weren’t hers. But… it wasn’t so bad, this did feel really good. 

“Good girl~ Now, remember how I mentioned Jaune’s gift? the other day?” 

Oh… oh god that was real. “Uh...huh…” 

“Well! It’s about time that I get him a gift! And, of course you’re going to help me!” The scratching became more wild, her soft throaty purr began to form into a rather loud and anxious moan. Blake was feeling good, really good for some reason. “Tomorrow~ I’m going to give him a wonderful gift, and well, you do look lovely in black ribbons.” 

Blake couldn’t remember much of the rest of the day, and well none of her teammates would be finding her any time soon. 

The next day Pyrrha had set up everything. The team had spent the day together, Nora and Ren had given quite the speech! Jaune had meant the world to them, and they’d wanted to show him. She’d almost teared up a little when Nora gave him the biggest hug, fully in tears. Ren had pulled her into the hug as well, letting her know that both her and Jaune meant the world to them. 

Pyrrha couldn’t disagree, she loved all of them, and having them in her life made her heart swell with joy and pride. 

When they parted ways that evening, Ren and Nora had given her a knowing look. “We got that gift all nice and prepped for you Pyr! Go show him a good time.” This had of course confused the loveable blonde, but he didn’t question it.

Pyrrha really couldn’t have done any of this without Nora and Ren. They’d been such a big help in getting her started with the entire hypnotic suggestion thing. 

Grabbing Jaune’s hand she couldn’t help but shift into a fast jog. “So! Where are we going?!” Her heart swooned at his childlike wonder. 

“It’s a surprise, silly! I got you a present I know you’ve been wanting for a while!” 

  
  


He would have been lying if he hadn’t expected Pyrrha to take him to a really fancy hotel. It was supposed to be their first time together, going Raw at least. Sure they’d done plenty of things up till then but it was going to be their REAL first RAW time together at least. He… he had been incredibly excited to say the least. His girlfriend was to many, himself included, a goddess. She was absolutely stunning, and amazing, not just her looks but her personality. 

He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her and he’d do anything to make her happy. And considering she was setting up to give him a huge gift, well he just couldn’t wait! 

When they arrived at the hotel, he could feel his heart throbbing in his chest. This was it, just a bit more and they’d be… they’d get to it. He couldn’t wait, he’d been patient, so much so that well he’d been saving up. He hadn’t masturbated in over a month, he knew how pent up he was. He’d also brought condoms just to be safe, the Arc seed, according to his parents, was a dangerous thing. Without any protection well… he refused to endanger his beloved's career. They’d settle down eventually, start a family or at least he hoped, but for now they both knew what they wanted. 

“You ready~?” He nearly melted at the sing-song tone of her voice, no matter what she did she always came off as angelic, and he absolutely loved it. 

“Of course.” He could tell that he was wearing the dumbest of smiles on his face, as she herself had a grin a mile wide. He took that moment to truly look at her, to gaze into her gorgeous emerald eyes. For what felt like an eternity the two of them stood in front of one another and said nothing. “I love you.” He was the first to break it of course, he would always be. 

“And I love you.” Their lips met, it wasn’t a burning passionate kiss no it was one which contained their adoration for one another. Their tempered love that had gone through a lot at this point. “Well, let's get going, I have a gift that I want you to see.” 

Oh how he couldn’t wait, he followed as she led him in, the door opening to a gorgeous bed set, red silk draping off the large futon. What caught his eye was the rather large present that shook and jiggled every now and then. He hadn’t expected that, “Wow, that’s uh… a huge present Pyr.” 

“Oh I know! It took quite some time getting it together, but I’m sure you’ll love it.” 

He could feel the excitement grow within him, enough that he nearly missed the various camera’s setup around the room. “Oh uhm…”

“Oh don’t worry sweetheart! I just want to catch our first time, it’ll be a passionate night and well~ I’d like to look at it in the future, together if you will.” 

“Gotcha… right!” He was too excited to think about the details honestly. 

Despite his attention being mostly focused on his beloved, even as she made her way to the washroom, an extra sashay in her hips displaying her own eagerness, he couldn’t help but glance at the box from time to time. 

“Don’t open it~ I don’t want you to ruin the surprise.” 

“Oh okay!” He really wanted to open it, every time it jostled back and forth he grew just a little more eager. A small smile crept on his face as he silently spoke to himself, “Just a little look won’t hurt~” 

With soft steps he made his way over, his fingers eagerly twitched as he drew closer. “Jaaaaaaune~ I know you’re not trying to open my gift~” 

He felt his body freeze up at his girlfriend's wonderfully lurid tone. 

“Well~ How do I look?” 

Words failed him as he gazed upon the godly visage of his beloved. Clothed in nothing but black stockings, black lace panties with a slit where her… he felt his cock twitch at the beautiful sight. The slit gave way to her slick well kept pussy, her moist juicy lips in plain view for him to see. He failed to recognize the rest of her outfit. A matching garter belt and bra set. 

“I… uh uhm… uh…” He really couldn’t speak, thought that seemed to be good enough for her. 

Before his brain could reboot, she placed her lips against his in a hot searing kiss, her fingers slipping between his messy golden hair. 

“That’s good enough of an answer for me~ Oh! Right, I want you to have your present first, before we get started~♥” 

He felt his body shiver at her low, earthy tone. 

“What do you think?” Her dainty fingers pulled on the ribbon that kept the makeshift package together. He felt his heart throb loudly in his chest as his gift came into view.

It… it wasn’t what he was expecting, it was far better! “Oh! Oh my! It’s… it’s so gorgeous Pyrrha! Thank you!” 

“Of course Jaune! I knew you’d love it!” 

In front of him was a squirming Blake, dressed in nothing but the ribbon she used to tie her hair. Or at least a longer version of it. Her legs were pulled back bound between her armpits as her arms were looped around towards the back. The black ribbon held tight as it kept her in place. The ribbon had set her up in a pre-prepared mating press.

She was dressed up wonderfully, her glorious and dripping pussy winked at him. Her perky breasts jiggled with every struggle she made. Her mouth was gagged with a shining red metal loop, one that was just the right size to slip his uselessly large cock into. “How? How did you know?”

He watched as Pyrrha giggled at his joyful glee, “Well~ I know I’m on the pill, and we’ve talked about it before. How we both want children, but neither of us want to ruin my career, thank you so much for understanding darling~” He couldn’t help but nod his head, it was true after all. He really wanted to breed Pyrrha, REALLY wanted to fill her with his seed, it was the Arc way after all.

“Well~ I decided, how bout we get one of our friends to help us out? I hedged the idea between Nora and Ren, and we all decided on Blake!” Both of them turned towards the cat faunus whose eyes grew wide at the realization that she’d been played. “You see~ They helped me get a book that put hypnotic suggestions in her head, she REALLY wants it, don’t you blake?” The cat faunus in question seemed to respond in the only way she could. Her pussy clenched, her juices dripped freely from her tightening lips. “She’s probably the most fertile. I considered Ruby at first, but well, I know you don’t want to ruin her career… yet?” 

He had thought about it, sticking his cock into his best friend's tight little pussy. Bouncing her smaller form up and down on his lap. He… it was an interesting thought. “Eventually.” Blake didn’t seem to like this response as she squirmed a bit more.

“Oh Blake~ Calm down, you’ll be getting your own gift soon.” 

Drool began to leak from her mouth as she stopped struggling, her eyes hazing over slightly as she seemed to moan in satisfaction.

“Well, there was also Weiss, but… I’ll consider it later, okay?”

He could only nod his head, the idea of pounding Weiss was tempting, but he knew his girlfriend wouldn’t be too happy with that. That was still something they needed to work on.

“Well~ let’s get started, I want to get all of it on tape! She’s been yearning for you so very badly! Did you know she’s been watching us train? Watching you shower?” 

Oh god, the excitement was building to an exploding point and he could hardly wait. Apparently Pyrrha could tell, seeing as she was already on her knees her mouth against the zipper of his pants. **ZIIIIIIIIIIIIP**

Slowly she pulled down, tugging the metallic zipper with her. In an instant his stupidly useless cock flopped out, his bulging boxers no longer able to contain his massive member. 

“Oh my~ It’s somehow more impressive than usual! Oh gods, I can’t wait for my turn, buuuuuuut~” He felt the warmth of her lips press against the tip, leaving a cherry red mark upon his twitching cock. “Blake should get first dibs~” 

He nearly tipped over as firmly grasped his large throbbing dick in her dainty yet strong hands. She didn’t need to pull him along, but he enjoyed the gesture nonetheless. Warmth spread across his member as she pressed his head against Blake’s quivering sloppy pussy. The girl was craving it, he could tell, with the way she hazily watched him. He could practically see the hearts in her eyes as she struggled to get closer to slip him inside of her. 

He wanted to take it slow, to let Blake enjoy it… but the more he looked at her, the more her chest heaved in anticipation… well he just had to let the girl have what she wanted.

Blake’s eyes shot wide open as Jaune’s massive unholy cock slammed directly into her tight needy pussy. She had expected him to take it slow! To let her have time to relax, but no, he took her in one. Pain shot through her body like electricity flowing through copper. Her eyes began to water as she bit down around the metal gag. 

Her body squirmed as the haze that filled her mind began to fade. She was currently lying on her back, her arms and legs bound in an incredibly uncomfortable position with Jaune… Jaune Arc’s massive fuckrod all the way inside of her. Deep inside of her nether regions that not even her ex could get to. She could feel his thick heavy meaty stick pulsed and throbbed inside of, pressing her tight walls wide open. Every vein rubbed against her ridges in ways she’d never experienced, so despite all of the pain her mind was filled with nothing but an intense pleasure! 

A loud lustful moan escaped her lips as he stayed there, unmoving, finally letting her catch her breath. She’d never been this full, never… never seen her stomach bulge the way it was. Her cervix squirmed as the warmth of his cock nudged her forward. 

She knew… knew the moment he started to move that she’d… she’d pass out. She couldn’t miss this! Miss Jaune’s massive bitchbreaker breaking her! The thought itself was enough to push her into her first of many orgasms of the night. 

“Wow~ You’re such a dirty little slut aren’t you Blake?” Blake’s eyes snapped towards Pyrrha, who was currently next to her, her lips dangerously close to her faunus ears. “You’re a dirty little bitch, who wants nothing but to be bred right?” 

Blake had more to her life, she didn’t want to be bred! Right? Right! She… she still had thoughts yeah… “You want his children, can you imagine how many you’d have? Between your little cat heritage and his glorious virile Arc seed? He’d fill you up so much, so often, you’ll have so many of our children Blake!” Pyrrha’s voice was a near manic giggle, something that should have scared Blake, frightened her even, but… but she liked it. This wasn’t so bad… she didn’t need to worry about the Fang… didn’t need… why did she even want to be a huntress? No… no she needed to be! So she struggled as much as she could.

“Oh dear~ Jaune~ Can you show her just how much she wants to be your cocksleave?” 

“O...of course dear~” Blake didn’t get the chance to really think after this. Instead she watched as the large bulge left her stomach. Her walls subconsciously wrapped around his glorious cock as he pulled away from her, despite her protests her body really wanted him inside… so she’d get that. 

“MMMMF~!” She couldn’t speak with the gag in her mouth, but she could loll her tongue out. Once more his cock rammed her tight slutty pussy. Once more his massive thick head battered against her winking cervix. Her body knew what she wanted before she did! 

He pulled back again, each vein rubbed against every little groove of her hot viscous unworthy cunt! 

And just like that he was back, his thick heavy FULL balls rammed against her uselessly large ass. Her possibly only good trait, it meant that Jaune could bend her over from behind and really plow into her. But… but now that wasn’t what was happening.

**SCHLICK**

**SmACK**

**SCHLICK**

**SMACK**

He continued to hammer her, continued to pound her pussy with relentless powerful thrusts. She could feel his pelvis slam into her wet lips over and over. 

“NMMGGGH!♥”

“Oh god! You’re tight as hell Blake!” She was practically preening at his praise, her back arched to meet him halfway as his fuckrod continued to slam in and out of her. Her juices splashed out of her clenching pussy everytime he pulled back.

Her mind fell into a deep haze as he cotninued his assault, thick beeds of sweat began to drip from his brow. From time to time the salty droplets would land on her stupidly hanging tongue, she made sure to savor the flavor. Any resistance she had before was gone now, his thrusting moved into a full on wild rut as he cock continued to pound her.

He was truly trying to breed her, to fill her with his seed. She could feel her womb ovulate in anticipation, her ovaries ready to expect new life! She wanted it, NEEDED IT. Her brain didn’t need to function on anything else other than getting bred, to being fucked, to enjoying this powerful baby maker slamming into her with each thrust. 

Her body shivered in anticipation as sweat dripped down her sides, her breasts jiggled back and forth, her hardened nipples swayed back and forth. The bed creaked beneath them as each powerful thrust caused them to rock back and forth. 

“Get bred Blake! Have our children for us! Be our loving baby factory!” Pyrrha’s words continued to assault her brain, with each new command she felt her mind grow hazy, she was thinking too hard. She didn’t need to think! Didn’t need to… right! Right she was a baby maker for them! She… oh god she couldn’t wait! She bet the others would enjoy it! Oh god Ruby and Weiss small bodies being slammed over and over? Yang! OH GOD Yang would make a wonderful mother! Her big tits would be perfect for… for feeding their babies! They could take care of them together! She was sure that the master and mistress would love this! 

Her eyes rolled to the back of the head, her body grew numb to everything but the sensation in her pussy. 

She missed Pyrrha moving on top of her, sliding between her legs and sitting atop her useless form. She missed the pair kissing passionately ontop of her. Missed how they were no longer paying her even the slightest attention. Missed their passionate talk about having a life together, and all the children they would have. But none of that mattered… all that mattered was Jaune’s massive cock splitting her pussy open. She felt it, his cock began to throb wildly, she bet his heavy massive balls were tightening, ready to expunge all of his thick hot goo inside of her. She couldn’t wait, couldn't hold out much longer as another orgasm hit her. 

  
  


He’d stopped paying attention to Blake, she wasn’t the reason they were here, she was however an amazing gift! He could finally slam his Arc seed into someone with the intent of impregnation. It was in his blood! All the Arc’s wanted lots of children, so this gift meant so much to him. He loved Pyrrha, loved the woman whose arms were wrapped around his waist, whose lips pressed against his, whose body was grinding against his ever jerking form. “I love you♥!” He could barely mouth these words between her tongues violent assault of his mouth.

“I love you too! FILL ME FILL ME!” 

He wasn’t fucking Blake anymore, no no, he was making love to Pyrrha. He was just… using another woman… a toys hole! His thrusting began to quicken as his rapid rough movements became wild powerful bucks. He could feel his cock jerking, his balls ached for release! 

With a mighty powerful thrust that slammed Blake forward his seed erupted from the tip of his cock. He could feel thick massive globs of semen fill the tight warm hole that would bare him his first batch of children. 

Even as he continued his assault, continued to slam his cock into the wonderfully tight flesh hole he couldn’t take his eyes off of his beloved. “This gift was amazing Pyr~ I… I wish I had gotten you something just as amazing.”

“Oh Jaune~ You will! In 9 months we’ll have such wonderful children~ And… maybe we’ll have some more a little down the road. Could always use more caretakers and baby ovens~” 

That’s true they could! “Still! I love you so much.”

“And I love you too! Happy Valentines day My love.”

“Happy Valentines day Pyr.”

And with that he felt the last bit of seed from his first batch empty out of his balls. Though~ This wouldn’t be the last time that for any of them tonight, it would be quite the adventure. One Blake would never ever forget.


End file.
